


Ghost of the Robot в Амстердаме

by Vardek



Category: Ghost of the Robot
Genre: Concerts, Gen, Humor, Real Life, Reviews
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не РПФ, это мои личные впечатления о концерте, поданные в форме рассказа, а не сухого отчета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Капля никотина убивает лошадь… это сколько же ей водки понадобится!!!

(Эту часть вы можете смело пропустить, потому как речь здесь пойдет исключительно о моих переживаниях перед заветным событием.)

До самого позднего вечера накануне концерта я была спокойна. На эмоциональном фронте особых всплесков не наблюдалось, да и вообще, я радостно гоняла монстриков в любимой Диабле-II, и все мои тревоги ограничивались одной простой мыслью: завалю я Дуриэля методом кавалерийской атаки, или подлое насекомое нашинкует меня в мелкий салатный листик…

Это было вечером… А вот ночью…

Представьте себе картинку: ночь, тишина, приличная голландская деревушка спит мертвым сном. Таким безмятежным, каким могут спать только младенцы и (по-моему святому убеждению) голландцы.

И тут в одном из домов начинается ночная драма. Фредди Крюгер обзавидуется. Совершенно заспанное всклокоченное существо вдруг резко открывает глаза, вскакивает с постели одним кенгуриным прыжком и с диким воплем “Билеты” мчится в рабочий кабинет.

Там драма продолжается.

Я (а то самое недоразумение было мною) бьюсь в совершеннейшей истерике, потому что, как обычно положила билеты в такое место, где я сразу их найду, если понадобится, и где они не потеряются. Проблема одна: вспомнить месторасположение этого надежного местечка. Короче, я методичненько начинаю переворачивать квартирку вверх дном, когда из спальни выплывает еще одно “привидение” – муж.

Прошу любить и жаловать. Несчастное создание, подцепившее от меня неизлечимый вирус баффоголии. Хенк (ну зовут его так, не фиг ржать, бывает и хуже…) в непонятках:

Хенк: Мурчик, что за боевые действия в три ночи?

Я *со страшным стоном*: Билеты!!!

Я уже говорила, что мой муж - голландец? Нет, ну вот теперь говорю. Он, правда, по-характеру потемпераментнее будет, чем большинство встреченных мною здесь представителя данной национальности, но есть и у него моменты. А именно: характер выдержанный (слава Богу, не нордический), стоический.

А так как жизнь со мною закалила его почище любого Камель-Трофи, то он мне сказал всего лишь:

\- Что, опять?

А потом просто повернулся и относительно бодрым шагом потопал проверять кладовку, шкафчики на кухне, и прочие места, куда нормальные люди билеты на концерт, которого они дожидаются уже год, не припрячут. Зато мне – раз плюнуть выбрать для хования местечко пооригинальнее в надежде, что уж на сей-то раз я точно не забуду.

Через пол-часика сосредоточенных раскопок я добралась до подборки SFX журналов и плотоядно облизываясь потянулась к тому самому номеру, где ДМ в костюмчике и весь из себя такой славненький, такой симпатичненький… акхм... сорри, отвлеклась.

Чтобы здорово не растягивать ночную эпопею скажу, что через пару минут листания картинок, я наткнулась-таки на те самые билеты, аккуратненько засунутые мною в самую середку, между спойлер-страничками.

Естественно от радости я завопила благим матом, на что наши соседи, так бесцеремонно разбуженные посреди ночи, откликнулись матом голландским, отборным. Хм, а с виду такие приличные люди...

После этого на время воцарилась тишина и идиллия, из которой меня вырвал звон (нет, этот премерзкий звук звоном назвать нельзя, это , скорее, крик сексуально озабоченного павлина в период спаривания, которому только что на хвост наступил слон нехилых размеров) будильника.

Кстати, маленький офф-топ, бы никогда не замечали, что не важно ожидаете ли вы, когда же затрезвонит этот маленький мерзавец или все еще блаженствуете в последних сновидениях, это всегда происходит в самый неожиданный момент и дает по мозгам со всей утро-будительной дури.

Ну после ночных подъемов по тревоге и та-а-акой побудки, на работу я пришла в еще том настроении. И естественно это оказался один из ТЕХ дней. Ну, когда ксерокс зажевывает каждый второй лист из стопки сантиметров эдак в -дцать, вы разливаете кофе на клаву, на свеженькую только полученную копию бюджета фирмы на год, на рабочее кресло и внутрь своих ботинок; путаете кому какой отчет нужно отправить и наступаете на левую штанину и шмякаетесь на пол с нецензурной бранью на устах именно в тот момент, когда рядом проходит президент конторы. Короче, это был самый настоящий ТОТ день.

А так как я еще и дергалась по поводу концерта, то к 5 часам дня дошла до кондиции. После дня подобных неурядиц я была совершенно уверена, что день не удался и так расстроилась, что во-избежание уже подумывала не ехать на концерт. В общем и целом меня обуревали весьма нехорошие предчувствия.

Вы наверное так и не поняли, к чему я в названии главы написала про никотин и алкоголь. Ну, вот я к этому самому и подбираюсь. Я тут пару месяцев назад бросила курить. Успешно. Не курю вообще. И даже пластырем не пользуюсь, хотя стаж у меня около 10 лет и на момент бросания могла скурить без проблем полторы пачки в день.

Нет, я не непьющая и некурящая патология, описаная известной питерской группой "Сплин" в одной из их песен. Я люблю пить вино, обожаю пиво, при виде ликера "Бейлис" реагирую как слон на звуки флейты: теряю волю. Очень люблю коньяк. Но пью не все марки. Только самые-самые. Зато эффект от коньяка потрясающий: я начинаю со страшной силой выигрывать в карты. Никто не знает, в казино коньяк подают? Может мне нагрянуть как-нибудь с проверкой в злачные места? Текс... опять меня занесло куда-то не туда... о чем это я? Эх, есть такая болезнь, склероз называется.

А да, вспомнила.

А название главы отражает,в какой именно кондиции Лерик выползла из дому. Ну, так как жизнь студенческая у нас была не за горами и довольно-таки бурная, отсутствием закалки, а также сноровки и тренировки мы не страдаем. По моему виду ничего сказать было нельзя, зато я хоть немного успокоилась. Потому как, когда я пришла с работы меня колбасило как октябренка перед принятием в пионеры. То есть уже не по-детски.

Но это я чего-то вперед забегаю, поэтому вернемся-ка мы чуток назад. А именно к первой сигарете. Ой, чего это вы испугались? Не бойтесь, я не стану вам пересказывать свою жизнь, это не мемуары. Я имею в виду первую сигарету на тот день.

Отобедав и придя к выводу, что легче мне не стало, я решила перейти к мерам радикальным. Налила себе пивка, взяла пачку сигарет, раскопала свою последнюю любимую зажигалку (есть у меня такая слабость: в каждой новой для меня стране я покупаю зажигалку, желательно "турбо" и пользуюсь потом исключительно ею до тех пор, пока не найду ей замену в следующей по списку стране) и отправилась на балкон, читать "Снесло" Белочки (ох, а за рекламу здесь ничего не будет?) для успокоения нервов и поднятия настроения.

Чего спрашивается я все еще сижу дома, а не мчусь на перекладных и почтовых в сторону Амстердама? Я жду свою маман, которая еще зимой изъявила желание ну хоть глазком глянуть на ту пергидрольную заразу, по которой ее дочура сохнет уже не первый год.

Сижу, читаю, пью пиво, солнышко светит, а Белочка пишет так хорошо, и мне уже хорошо, и сигарета уже далеко не первая в нервных пальчиках и, ой, чего-то спать захотелось….

И тут пришел комполка…

\- Рота! Па-дьем! Стройсь! Слушай мою команду! Равнение нап-ра-во! Командирам отделений.. упс, это не из той книги, это моя лягушонка в коробчонке прискакала.

А точнее и не методом пьяного бреда: мамуля приехала. Судя по степени обвешенности разными сумочками в сумчонками, мамуля к нам прямо со знатного шоппинга. Ну вот так всегда, а меня не позвали...

Стряхнув легкое опьянение, хватаю маму за шкирку… или она меня, короче не важно, кто, кого и за какое место схватил. Главное, что мы теперь заперлись в спальне, до выезда -10 минут (т.е. нас уже десять минут, как не должно быть дома), а мы только начинаем рыться в шмотках, купленных мною или ею, давно или не очень, в поисках, чего бы такое на себя напялить. У нас причины разные: я в раздумьях, потому как моя стирка скоро превысит все допустимые в приличных домах масштабы, она, потому как ну просто нечего одеть.

До выхода -20 минут. Я одета, Хенк начинает тихонько намекать, что пора бы и совесть иметь, мамуля методично примеряет наряды (и свои и мои) и требует бутербродика, а лучше два, с сыром и колбаской, кофейком полить и перекурить все это дело Мальборо медиум. И желательно еще часик времени.

Ну вот, все одеты, накормлены, напоены, перекур имел место быть. Билеты на месте, CD в машину выбраны, карта изучена, место отмечено крестиком, нервозность несколько улеглась.

Мантра на вечер: все будет хорошо.  
Страна: Голландия.  
Место назначения: Амстердам.  
Координаты выброса десанта: Площадка “Млечный Путь”, Лайнбаансграхт, 234а.  
До начала события года 1 час 30 минут.


	2. Что, не ждали? Ну так мы в гости...

_*Да, счастье наконец-то пришло в ваш кишлак. Присутствие моей семейки – минимальное. Офф-топы – встречаются, но редко. Все внимание - звезде нашего шоу, "Привидению" и ДМ*_

 _От винта!!!  
_   
**1\. “А зомби здесь тихие…”**

 **  
**

Ну что, вы уже, наверное, истомились в ожидании, когда же я приступлю к тому самому важному событию, ради которого я тут распинаюсь? Тем, кто все вышенаписанное прочитал – медаль за самоотверженность, тем, кто меня послушался и пропустил первые три главы: “Здравствуйте.”

В прошлой серии мы остановились на том, что группа разогрева отработала свою программу и освободила сцену.

Я прикинула, что до основного отделения осталось минут 5-10. А это значит, что если повнимательнее смотреть по сторонам, можно много всего интересного заметить из закулисной жизни и не только.

Пожалев уже в который раз, что не взяла свою фотокамеру, я с черной завистью наблюдала, как сколопендра справа выуживает из сумочки неимоверных размеров фотоаппарат. Профессиональный. Решив, что если я еще хоть пару секунд просижу уставившись на это чудо оптических и электронных технологий меня хватит удар, я с трудом отвела завистливый взгляд.

За неимением лучшего развлечения мне оставалось только смотреть по сторонам. Почти подо мной мелькнула полосатая футболка, и я узрела Кевина, храбро шныряющего среди толпы. Я так и не поняла, то ли фанаты проявляли просто-таки чудеса такта и спокойствия, то ли основная масса присутствующих знала в лицо лишь Джеймса, но никто на Кевина не бросался и любопытных взглядов не кидал. Короче, у мальчика была полная свобода передвижения. Хотя, чего ему понадобилось в зале – сие тайна великая есть и по сей день.

Мальчики из группы разогрева уже почти разобрали свою аппаратуру, и на сцене стали появляться время от времени члены “Привидения”. Нет, Марстерса среди них не было, но Стив, Чарли и Шон деловито настраивали инструменты, проверяли звук И т.д.

Я откровенно тосковала и начинала уже считать трещины в деревянном полу балкона. Неожиданно моя маман, до этого момента флегматично курившая очередную сигарету, невероятно оживилась. Тыкая пухленьким пальчиком вправо, где дальний уголок возле сцены был занавешен черной материей, она завопила:

\- Ой, ой, смотри! Вон твоя лапа белобрысая!

Ну здрасьте, приехали. Что мне больше всего нравится в моей мамуле – это ее непосредственность. Ну как я объясню этой 46-летней женщине, что некрасиво тыкать в людей пальцами? И вообще, кричать тоже не стоило. Во-первых, у меня муж стоит рядышком, который хоть по-русски и не говорит, но понимает почти все. Я ему который год втираю, что чюйства к Марстерсу у меня чисто платонические, из уважения к таланту. А она тут ему вечер откровений решила устроить. Во-вторых, ну стесняюсь я, ладно? И плевать мне, что ни одна душа вокруг (кроме Хенка) по-русски не заговорит, даже если жизнь от этого зависеть будет.

Ладно, проглотив вертящиеся на языке нравоучения, я проследовала взглядом в том направлении, куда тыкала ее лапка и … О,да! Там действительно нарисовалось что-то такое короткостриженное, в беленькой маечке. Со зрением у меня лады, а уж Марстерса я узнаю и с большего расстояния. Это был действительно он. Немного нервно окинул зал взглядом и тут же скрылся из поля зрения. Я так и не поняла, понравилось ему, что он увидел или нет: уж больно быстро убежал. А про то, с какой скоростью он передвигается я рассказывала еще в прошлом году.

В последующие 10-15 минут ничего существенного не происходило, так что я не стану вас утомлять описанием того, как именно я их провела. Иначе вы тоже скоро начнете считать трещинки на имеющихся в наличии плоских поверхностях, типа стен, потолка и пола.

И вот настал долгожданный момент. Погасли огни, опять напустили дыма, ну объясните мне кто-нибудь, откуда у устроителей концертов такие садистские наклонности? Или им нравится, что пол зала рыдает горючими слезами или они нас приняли за толпу демонстрантов, подлежащую немедленному разгону. Но мы стояли как защитники Брестской крепости. Насмерть.

Осветители, решив видимо для полноты ощущений добавить нам радости, окрасили мир в зеленый цвет. Не знаю, какое им удовольствие от этого, но мне наше сборище сразу же стало напоминать тусовку ну очень жизнерадостных упырей. Личики у всех окрасились в такие благородные оттенки зеленого, что даже моя маман занервничала и полезла в сумочку за помадой.

Долго восхищаться зрелищем мне не дали. Вспыхнул яркий белый свет, и на сцену один за другим стали выходить участники “Привидения”. Кто там шел первым без поллитры я уже не вспомню, но Джеймс вышел последним. Тут как раз подтвердилась моя теория о том, что основная масса присутствующих в лицо знает только его. Аплодисменты основному составу группы выпали так себе, жиденькие, но стоило показаться Марстерсу, как зал буквально взорвался. Шум, гам, крики, овации. Ну полная истерика.

А Джеймс... Ох, он и смутился, и обрадовался такому пламенному приему. По человеку было видно - не ожидал. Но долго радоваться ему не дали. Музыканты уже расхватали инструменты, ударник взгромоздился за установкой, раз-два-три, понеслась душа в рай! Встречайте: песня “New Man" с нового сингла группы, входящая в еще неизданных альбом “Gods of the Radio”.

Я же, с вашего позволения, пока ребята играют, а Джеймс поет, возьму на себя смелость и оглашу имена героев дня (ну, вдруг, есть еще такие, кто не в курсе).

Я кратенько, потому как песенка не резиновая, а за особенностями биографий можно и на официальный сайт группы сходить.

Итак:

Джеймс Марстерс – солист. Иногда подыгрывает на клавишных или на акустике. Большего не скажу, так как не видела его с лидер гитарой в руках своими глазами, но очевидцы докладывают, что и такое случается.

Стивен Селлерс – лидер гитара, акустика, клавишные, человек-локомотив. Его песнями я заслушиваюсь и напеваю их себе под нос даже на работе. Талант, что скажешь. О нем самом распространятся не буду, потому как я без предвзятости не обойдусь. Ну не люблю я его, не люблю. Как человека.

Чарли Де Марс – еще одна лидер гитара, клавишные (очень даже неплохо играет паренек), иногда солирует, когда Марстерсу нужно передохнуть (ну или чем он там за сценой занимается). Талант. Очень славные песенки. Самое отвязное, милое и совершенно безбашенное существо в группе. Вы когда-нибудь видели щенка овчарки? Вот что-то в этом роде. Так и хочется подергать за уши, взлохматить шерстку и отобрать у маленького шерстяного клубка любимую кофточку, которую он самозабвенно грызет. Ок, признаю, мой личный любимец.

Кевин МакФерсон – басист. Любитель полосатеньких футболочек. На этом, в принципе, описание паренька можно закончить. Самый тихий и незаметный участник “Привидения”.

Шон Хатчинсон – ударные. К моему великому сожалению, в этом году группа выступает в новом составе. Шон пришел на смену, надеюсь, временно вышедшему из состава группы Аарону Андерсону. Возвращайся скорее, Аарончик. Но в целом, Шон очень хороший ударник и прекрасно справляется. Одобрямс.

Ну вот пожалуй и все данные на пока что.

О, песенка еще не закончилась, и это здорово. Я слушала и удовлетворенно отмечала, насколько увереннее пользуется голосом Джеймс, как отлажен номер, отработан до автоматизма, без срывов и «упс, я не ту струну задел».

Достойное открытие концерта.

  
 **2\. “Доктор, у меня это…”**

  
Я уже слышу возмущенное ворчание: ”Нафига нам про остальных слышать, если нам интересен только Марстерс.” Сорри, но я их всех люблю (ок, за исключением Стива), так что я тут рапортую: чего хочу, то и пишу.  
Большинство из вас наверняка уже натыкались в сети на фотки с этого концерта, так что особенно я не буду расписывать, как конкретно ребята были одеты. Но все же пару слов придется сказать.  
Чарли меня порадовал тропическими расцветочками: голубые хлопчатобумажные брючки (скорее треники, если вы спросите меня) и ярко оранжевая футболка. Оранжевый – цвет голландского королевского дома, так что, думаю, вместе со мной его манере одеваться порадовалась еще, как минимум, половина зала голландцев-роялистов.  
Про полосатую футболочку Кевина я доложила в предыдущей главе. Шона из-за барабанной установки мне практически не было видно.  
Стивен, как всегда. Спортивная черная курточка, наглухо застегнутая, с широкими белыми полосками вдоль рукавов (не уверена, лампасы только на брюках бывают?). Очень стильненько. Плюс - очечки, полупрозрачные, окрашивающие мир в желто-оранжевую пастель. Кстати, если в лицо вам узнать Стива затруднительно, то даю наводку: он примерно одного возраста с Марстерсом.  
Да-да, знаю я, описания кого именно вы ждете. Лано. Вот вам.  
Наш мальчик с последнего визуального контакта успел сменить беленькую безразмерную футболочку (она на нем так висела, что даже издалека было видно: размерчик не его) на темно-серую безрукавую. Подчеркиваю футболку, не майку, так что, дышите глубже. А еще на нем были потрясающие сероватенькие брючки (фасона - трубы) со множеством карманов. До Америки докатилась голландская мода, или он в Амстердаме уже успел по магазинам прошвырнуться? Правда, моя мамуля до сих пор горестно вздыхает, что так и не смогла рассмотреть его фигуру “ниже пояса” , мол, так на нем брюки свободно болтались…  
Ох, и да, чуть не забыла! Он был в ботинках! На толстой подошве! Не Доки, но в сочетании с брючками смотрелось потрясно. Ну как он не понимает, насколько классно на нем смотрятся ботинки в сравнении с его старыми потрепанными кроссами, которым уже лет –дцать? Вот всегда бы так ходил.  
Кстати, мой любимый мальчик Чарли был на этот раз в кроссах, один в один как у Джеймса. Меняются они, что ли…  
Любовь Джеймса к всяким висюлечкам, фенечкам и прочим нательным украшениям нам всем известна. На концерт он вышел в том же самом наборе, что и на фотках с выступления по радио в Лондоне - серебряная цепь на шее и точно такой же браслетик. Про кольца я молчу. Присутствовали и все тут. В количестве, превышающем одну штуку. Вся эта красота блестела и переливалась в лучах прожекторов, и Джеймс в некоторые моменты напоминал рождественскую елочку. Симпатишную такую…  
Вообще Джеймс в этом году выглядел так классно, что любо дорого смотреть.  
Как же я билась в истерике, когда узнала, что он свою шевелюру решил сбрить. Потом, посмотрев результат, поняла, что мне он так еще больше нравится. В Амстердаме подтвердились слова Васкез - волосы у него действительно растут не просто быстро, а как грибы после дождя. Т.е. там, где всего пару дней назад был легкий пушок, теперь красовалась, если не буйная растительность, то уже намек на нее. Причем его отрастающие волосики уже немного начали кучерявиться на кончиках. Так что еще недельки три-четыре и у него большие шансы напоминать внешним видом своего зодиакального покровителя - Льва. Ну, при условии, что он гель-цемент во время не прикупит.  
Ну вот, песенка благополучно закончилась, зал одобрительно взревел. А чего это у Джеймса личико такое нерадостное? Что он там говорит? Звук хреново установили? Можем ли мы чуток потерпеть? Драгоценный! Если ты со сцены никуда не убежишь, а просто постоишь спокойно и дашь нам на тебя, лапочку такого, полюбоваться, потерпим. И еще спасибо скажем, за так вовремя возникшие технические проблемы.  
Пока Стив чего-то там колдовал в настройках, шушукаясь по ходу дела с Кевином, Джеймс развлекал нас. Девочки-фанатки строили глазки ему, он, не отставая, флиртовал со сцены чуть-ли не со всем залом сразу. Поклонницы клялись в любви до гробовой доски, он заявлял, что только приехав в Голландию понял, что Америке нужно срочно садиться на жесткую диету.

Маленький офф-топ.  
Насчет диеты он прав. Голландцы каждый день наматывают огромные расстояния на велосипедах. Причем, максимальный возраст для езды на двухколесном друге, похоже, не ограничен. Любая голландская бабулька, которая только что не могла до соседней двери доковылять, способна одним прыжком лихо вскочить на велик и на безумной скорости унестись прочь.  
Конец офф-топа.

Так что, сказанное Джеймсом – не приятная лесть, а самая настоящая правда. И он - молодец, что за такое ограниченное количество времени успел это подметить. Хотя, контраст, я думаю, сразу бросается в глаза.  
Я не знаю, что именно было не так со звуком, но после этой стихийно образовавшейся паузы лучше он не стал. Не уверена, в чем тут дело, но, если в прошлом году в “Scala” мне было слышно практически каждое слово, то в этом Джеймса было очень плохо слышно. И нет, со слухом у меня все в порядке, спасибо, не жалуюсь. Я позже созванивалась с подругой, ну, помните, той, что стояла можно сказать у самых ног Джеймса. Мало ли, думала я, может там что-то вроде звукового вакуума в том уголке, где мы стояли. Но нет, Ева (это ее настоящее имя, я не прикалываюсь) подтвердила, что Марстерса слышно было хреново отовсюду.  
Эта проблема так и не была решена до самого конца выступления, что обидно. Голос у него красивый и его приятно послушать вживую.

  
 **3\. “Есть такая болезнь, склероз называется”.**

  
Я не буду долго распинаться по каждой конкретной песне в концерте. Это долго, нудно и мало кому интересно. Стоит лишь отметить, я думаю, что “Привидения” играли, как песни с первого альбома “Mad Brilliant”, так и совсем новенькие песни. Причем, парочка-другая не встречалась мне еще нигде. Даже на новом сингле группы “It's nothig”.  
Я не представляю, как можно описать концерт. Это попросту нужно видеть.  
А еще нужно видеть, как Джеймс “танцует". Это что-то с чем-то!  
Таких телодвижений я еще не видела нигде. Мдам-с, экзотика, однако.  
Плюс ко всему, ручонки у нас и вправду шаловливые, это я еще в прошлом году подметила. И хотя в этот раз Джеймс вел себя боле-менее прилично и всего себя не общупывал, но и так было видно, не хватает ему женской заботы и внимания, не хватает.  
Нет, я ни в коем разе не хочу навести вас на мысль, что парень озабочен сексуальными вопросами. Но, Боже мой, как же он себя … как бы это сказать потактичнее… гладил? Все, покраснела, застеснялась... Господи, кто-нибудь, запретите ему такое вытворять на сцене!!! Я ведь не железная, да и женская аудитория в зале тоже, хм, не гранитные монументы.  
Все, все, дышим глубже, успокоились… вернемся к нашим танцам.  
Вообще, должна признать, хотя я и люблю всех ребят из “Привидения”, но играть там было и необязательно. Даже если бы я была совершенно глухой, я бы все-равно пошла туда, потому что на Джеймса стоило посмотреть. Вы все видели, как Марстерс слушает музыку? Ну, напряглись, “Life of the Party”, amyone? The best song ever?  
Так вот, заявляю, как очевидец:"Это был не Спайк". Это был самый настоящий Джеймс в прикиде Спайка, которому разрешили быть самим собой. Только там он стоял столбом и мотал головой. А вот теперь попробуйте представить, как он выглядит, когда извивается всем телом. Восточная танцовщица от зависти удавилась бы, ей Боже! А эти движения бедрами… Ох, налейте валерьянки!  
Плюс ко всему - он не стоит на месте. Точнее не так. Если он поет, то от микрофона его оторвать могут, ну разве что, Powers That Be. Но, если идет инструменталка или проигрыш. Эх, жаль в этом году сцена была маловата, и ему развернуться было негде. Но все, имеющееся в наличии пространство он использовал, как личную танцплощадку.  
Помнится, в начале своего повествования я упоминала о Кевине, басисте группы. Тишайший паренек. Где поставили, там стоять и будет.  
Первую половину концерта он стоял между Стивом и Марстерсом. Практически у самой барабанной установки. Играл себе спокойно, никого не трогал. Каждый раз, когда Джеймс начинал танцевать, Кевин отодвигался, чтобы пылающий здоровым энтузиастом солист не снес его со сцены.  
Спустя пол-часа передо мной была просто картина маслом:  
\- Джеймс танцует сам с собой, очень томно обняв себя за плечики, по его виду можно сказать, что партнерши ему не хватает катастрофически;  
\- Стивен организовал себе свободный уголок слева и спокойненько играет там чего-то себе на гитаре;  
\- Чарли в гордом одиночестве оккупировал всю правую часть сцены и, сразу было видно, что если Джеймс надумает расширить туда танцплощадку, он, Чарли, его покусает;  
\- Кевин…  
Ох, бедняжку Кевина, Джеймс задвинул к самой ударной установке, и парень стоит и, не то что играть, дышать уже боится. Потому как дальше отступать уже некуда. В этот момент происходит то, чего я и опасалась, глядя на постепенное отступление бедняги басиста.  
Совершенно отрешась от мира, скачущий по сцене Джеймс влетает спиной в Кевина, который в свою очередь едва не сносит-таки стоящую прямо за его спиной ударную установку. К чести музыкантов, надо сказать, что никто не пострадал. Они даже с такта не сбились и продолжали играть, не смотря на экстремальность ситуации.  
Если бы кто-то слушал концерт с закрытыми глазами, то вообще ничего бы не заметил. А на сцене между тем происходило следующее. Очнувшийся Марстерс срочно проводил передислокацию Кевина на оккупированную Чарли территорию, а Шон продолжал наяривать на барабанных, но видок при этом у него был совершенно офигевший. На все это мельтешение с ехидной ухмылочкой поглядывал Стивен. А самое потрясное, что рокировка происходила без “отрыва от производства”. В смысле: песенка-то еще не закончилась.

Мда, казалось бы, чего там этого концерта, каких-то полтора часа, а впечатлений – вагон и маленькая тележка. Так хочется написать про все, вспомнить мельчайшие подробности происходящего… Как передать словами совершенно потрясную атмосферу? Как описать, насколько они хорошо играли? Это невозможно, скажу я вам. Но я стараюсь, честное слово, стараюсь. А уж как, получается или нет, судить вам, уважаемые читатели сего эпоса.

Кстати, только сейчас подумала, что упустила одну маленькую деталь в описании Марстерса. Даже не одну, а целых две. Ну да, склероз. Ох, сорри, о склерозе я уже писала где-то выше.  
Так о чем это я? А! О деталях.  
Все знают, что Марстерс уже который год бросает курить. По этой причине он пользуется никотиновыми пластырями. Которые он постоянно теряет, хе-хе. Особенно на концертах, когда он весь мокрый от пота, и липкая мерзость просто соскальзывает с него, будто его маслом намазали. М-м-м, Джеймс, в масле…. Так, мысли, а ну-ка собраться в кучку!  
Да, значится, теряет он их. И это не я все напридумывала, это Джеймс сам плакался нам в Лондоне после концерта. Мол, вот зараза, опять потерял!  
К чему это я? А к тому, что раньше, он этот самый пластырь усиленно скрывал от народа. Помнится, даже признался, что пользуется таким только после того, как одна глазастая фанатка увидела краешек, выглядывающий из-под рукава его футболки. Во зрение у дамочки! Даже я позавидовала.  
В этом году все было по-другому. Он этот пластырь не то, что не скрывал, а будто ему вдруг стало все равно. Липучка гордо красовалась на его предплечье, а футболка на нем была, еще раз повторюсь безрукавая. Плюс нашлепка в диаметре сантиметров пять, не меньше. Даже с балкона было видно. Моя мамуля, когда узрела Марстерса, первым делом поинтересовалась: “А чего енто на нем такое желтенькое белеется?” Следующие пять минут я, вместо того, чтобы растекаться счастливой амебой по балкончику, разъясняла маме, что, зачем и почему.  
Вторая упущенная мною деталь – неизменная карамелька разновидности “Чуппа-чупс”. Не фирменная, ему похоже, без разницы, марка, лишь бы на палочке была, ох, ты, лапусик. Наш мальчик, по всей видимости, их просто обожает, если не сказать большего. Как можно полтора часа петь и скакать по сцене, практически не вынимая ее изо рта, я не понимаю. Она же:  
а) жутко-прежутко сладкая (поверьте, я знаю, мы с другими девчонками-стюардами в Лондоне стащили у него из банки парочку на пробу);  
б) язык от нее вяжет неимоверно;  
в) ПОЛТОРА ЧАСА!!!!  
Мне просто интересно, он о диабете когда-нибудь слышал? Может нам с его лечащим доктором по-душам поговорить?  
Я не знаю, сколько именно он этой гадости за вечер слопал, но своими глазами видела, как он снимал обертки с новых, как минимум раза два.  
Бедненький мальчик. То ли ему в детстве сладкое не разрешали есть, то ли его Ведон совсем с диетами замучил, если он по чуппа-чупсинам так соскучился, что оторваться от них не может.

 

 **4\. “Низко пошел, к дождю…”**

  
Наверное стоит отметить, что Джеймс пел не все песни. Несколько раз он уходил за сцену, отдавая Стива и Чарли “на растерзание”. Жалко, конечно, но что поделать, надо же и солисту иногда передышку дать.  
Первую самостоятельную песенку выпало петь Стиву. Мне было интересно, потому что его голос я слышала только на дисках, а в живую в прошлом году он не пел. Стеснялся, наверное.  
Убежал, значит, Джеймс за сцену, а Стив расположился за клавишными. “Назревает медлячок”, - ухмыльнулась я про себя и приготовилась слушать. Размечталась, горбатая.  
Я уже говорила, что звук был хреновым? Говорила, да? А можно повторюсь? Звук был не просто хреновым, а тошнотворным. Нет, я не имею в виду инструменты. Их-то, как раз слышно было очень даже хорошо, но вот микрофоны… В двух словах, лебединую песню Стива я все же предпочла бы послушать на диске. Потому что его было практически не слышно. Может быть микрофон, подвешенный над клавишными установили еще хуже, может голос у него послабее, чем у Марстерса будет, не знаю. Музыка красивая, а о чем песня – тайна покрытая мраком.  
Номер закончился, на сцене вновь объявился Джеймс. Нужно отметить еще кое-что: номера не сменяли друг друга без перерыва. В промежутках Джеймс немножко общался с залом, шутил и вообще был просто прелестью.  
Правда, по-отношению не ко всем. Счастливчики, умудрившиеся каким-то образом пронести фотоаппараты на концерт (а с этим там было очень строго, как сколопендра свое фоторужье пронесла, тоже тайн великий есть) щелкали вспышками практически не переставая.  
Где-то на сороковой минуте концерта, Джеймс по-всей видимости дошел до кондиции, что я вполне могу себе представить, глазки-то не казенные. Воспользовавшись паузой и хлебнув водички (ах, все, я стекла по ступенечкам, движения стремительные, немного нервные, а его руки… , хорош офф-топить, Вардек), тыкая пальчиком в зал, наш шустрик назвал поименно наиболее выдающихся деятелей искусства фотографии. Не то, чтобы он зверствовал, но неприятно, однако… Марстерс очень мягко им намекнул, что пора бы уже с этим делом или завязать ваабче или вспышку отключить. Большинство вняли просьбе, хотя нашлись идиоты, которым было все до лампочки. До ильичевой. Вот не люблю я таких.  
Кроме того, очень неприятная сцена вышла, когда одна девочка, кто именно, я не разглядела, швырнула на сцену предмет одежды. Ну, с одной стороны, ничего страшного, это оказалась всего лишь футболка, по-сравнению с бюстгальтером в прошлом году. А вот с другой стороны…  
Короче, по-всей видимости, к футболке была прицеплена записочка. Уж не знаю, чегось там девочка накарябала, но послание, судя по очень резвой реакции Марстерса, было из разряда NC-17.

Тут мне вспомнился наш преподаватель по высшей математике в универе. Лекции по теме он читал так себе, а вот все, что он извергал из себя в режиме офф-топа, можно было записывать, чем многие из студентов и занимались.  
Как сейчас помню. Практика. Сидим. Пишем.  
Отворяется дверь и на пороге вырисовывается Стас, на два часа припоздавший одногруппник. Немая сцена, после которой преподаватель выдает следующее:  
“Заходит эдакий фрукт, прямо скажем, огурец, ну, преподаватель слегка и перевозбудился”.

Вот так и Джеймс, глянув в послание, слегка перевозбудился. Обычно он отшучивается на подобные происшествия, но не в этот раз. Ох, и что же там эдакое она написала, что Марстерс разразился нравоучением прямо со сцены на добрых пол-минуты? Нет, ничего конкретного, что позволило хотя бы предположить, что там такого эдакого было, он не сказал. Но я в первый раз в жизни видела его действительно возмущенным. И даже несколько разозленным. Хм, может и прав он, когда говорит, что характер у него далеко не сахар… Но в любом случае, доля жалости к девочке в нем была. Всю тираду он произнес очень тихо, глядя прямо на нее, благо стояла она поблизости от сцены.

Мдямс, неприятненький момент.

Однако это скорее исключение. Многие фанаты тоже кидали на сцену подарки своему любимцу. Это были небольшие плакатики с надписями типа “Мы любим тебя, Джеймс” или сувенирчики, небьющейся категории. После песни “Валери”, а она шла вторым номером в концерте, кто-то кинул на сцену одинокую офигительно красивую красную розу. Марстерс умилился, поднял и прижал цветок к сердцу. Зал ответил восторженными визгами.  
В числе подарков были два плюшевых медвежонка. Очаровательные игрушки. Один медвежонок был беленьким, а другой - темно-коричневым. Со славными бантиками. Марстерс поблагодарил, но, так как уже начиналась следующая песня, времени поднимать их у него уже не было. Они так и остались лежать на полу.  
Ну а дальше у нас вступает в силу система Станиславского. Вместо ружья читаем “плюшевые мишки”. Однако, прежде чем перейти непосредственно к мишкам, я просто обязана рассказать вам, как поет Чарли. Точнее, как он не поет.  
Наступил момент, когда Марстерс притомился и счастливо ускакал со сцены за кулисы. Следующим блюдом в нашем меню оказался Чарли, который готовился спеть. Помните, я обмолвилась, что Стива, слышно было плохо? Так вот, это были еще цветочки. Ягодки будут впереди.  
Еще слушая первый альбом группы, а в частности моментики, когда Чарли подпевает Марстерсу, я пришла к выводу, что этого паренька нельзя подпускать к микрофону на пушечный выстрел.  
Голос у него, может и есть, но такой слабенький, что в условиях студии звукозаписи-то его еле слышно. Я уже молчу про живой концерт.  
И нет, это не я злая и нехорошая, это - суровая правда жизни. Кто-то может отлично поет, но не умеет писать стихи. Кто-то пишет стихи, но не может говорить на других языках. Кто-то говорит на других языках, но попроси этого человека перевести хоть что-нибудь, и в ответ вы получите до того ужасную конструкцию русского языка, что лучше бы вы не просили - результат вас все равно не порадует.  
Вот и здесь тот самый случай.  
Петь хотим, но не могем. Точнее, могем, но, люди добрые, помилуйте, не со сцены же.  
Вы можете сказать, вот поганка!, раздобыла где-то ушатик грязи и давай пацана несчастного поливать. Ок, скажу я, а вот вы его живьем слышали? Нет? Вот и я не слышала, хотя была на концертах “Привидений” два раза. Не было еще случая, чтобы хиленький голосок Чарли пробился сквозь музыку достаточно для того, чтобы понять, чегось он там себе под нос поет. А так как все песни, которые выпало петь ему были мне совершенно незнакомы, то и от впечатлений больше негатива, чем позитива. С тем же успехом он мог вместо слов песни, напевать Священные стихи Корана. Все равно никто ничего не понял бы.  
Это уже много позже, послушав, наконец сингл “Девид Леттерман”, я прониклась “Sounds like a personal problem”. Да так прониклась, что очень часто напеваю эту песенку просто так, потому что вспомнилась.  
Короче ставлю диагноз и завязываю с пинанием бедного Чарли (вы, надеюсь, еще не забыли, что он - моя личная лапочка в группе после Марстерса? Так что это я его еще любя приложила) - слух есть, голос отсутствует напрочь.  
Текс, ладненько, дальше происходили более интересные события.  
Точнее даже не дальше а до, во время и после песенки. Еще до того, как Чарли начал петь, Селлерсу чем-то не приглянулись подарки Марстерсу, разбросанные по сцене тут и там. Ну, ладно, у каждого свои заскоки, может он испугался, что споткнется о бумажный плакатик. Фиг их знает, из чего фанаты эти плакатики мастерят, а осторожность никогда не помешает. С этими мыслями Стив приступил к субботнику на предмет очистки окружающей его территории от нервирующих предметов.  
Лано, плакатик я сама лично не рисовала, поэтому мне как-то было параллельно, что он его сдвинул в сторонку (под барабанную установку) своим наверняка нечищеным ботинком. Зато буквально через пару секунд я поняла, что не зря питаю такие “теплые” чувства к этому товарищу. Слава Аллаху, а то я уж сомневаться стала: вдруг он белый и пушистый, а я зря на него баллоны качу. Но нет, не тот случай. Еще недавно тихонько тлеющий костерчик личной неприязни, можно сказать, полыхнул ярким пламенем.  
Он пнул плюшевого медвежонка!!! Ох, поправка, он пнул еще и второго медвежонка. Беленького, славненького медвежонка, со смешным милым бантиком на шее и прикольно торчащими ушками!  
Нет, Селлерс точно мутант-переросток, взращенный в секретных лабораториях Пентагона. Точно булькал жабрами в какой-нить колбе до самого совершеннолетия. Я просто не могу представить себе существо, которое способно пнуть плюшевого умильного медвежонка.  
Тем более, зная, что это – подарок его другу, тем более, пнуть не за сцену, где друг может его подобрать, а обратно в зрительский зал.

Ну да ладно, на чем мы там остановились? На склерозе? Что? Громче, у меня и со слухом плохо. Ах, не на склерозе? А на чем тогда? На песенке, Чарли и плюшевых медвежатах?  
Ага… угу.. ну, если вы настаиваете, то вернемся к нашим медвежатам.  
Дошептал, значится, Чарли песенку, зал перешептывается, все терзают ближних своих, в надежде, что те больше услышали. А я все Стива взглядом сверлю. Ох, как он там не воспламенился – загадка века.  
Ну есть у меня слабость к таким вот игрушкам.  
Как оказалось не у меня одной.  
Дали осветители нормальную подсветочку, и тут Марстерс из-за кулис как выпрыгнет. И с ходу, давай на Стива наезжать. Это надо описывать в лицах, поэтому я, нахалка такая, позволю себе небольшую акварель с места событий.  
Марстерс (сверкая огромными голубыми глазищами, очень взвинченным голосом): ”Как!!! Ты что тут вытворяешь в мое отсутствие?! Пинать моих плюшевых медвежат!!! Хулиган!!!”  
Селлерс (молчит и, с видом исключительно злобного гадкого гоблина, ухмыляется во всю пасть).  
Марстерс (мечется по сцене, хлопая руками как петух крыльями): "Это что еще за мода такая!!! Это был МОЙ медвежонок!!! Мне его подарили! А ты, а ты, ноги бы сначала вытер, прежде чем пинать МОИХ медвежат!!! Тебя что, мама в детстве вообще не била?”  
Я (злобно-мстительно): “Так ему, Джеймс, так! Не фига чужими игрушками раскидываться. Марстерс, может, с ним спать хотел в обнимку, а после твоих сапожищ (дальше непечатно)”.  
Семейная сцена между тем продолжается. Марстерс в форменной истерике и, того и гляди, скоро начнет шмыгать носом.  
Ангел 5х20:  
-Спайк, Ангел там еще не плачет?  
-Нет… пока что.  
Марстерс с видом великого горя на лице, обращаясь к залу: “Верните моего медвежонка, ну please.”  
Глазищи в пол-лица, надутая губешка. Фанаты выйдя из временного шока: “Во разборки!”, возвращают сначала одного медвежонка, а потом и второго.  
Джеймс, с непередаваемо счастливым выражением на симпатишной мордашке, тискает игрушки и чуть-ли не обнимается с ними. После чего, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в одного из них (коричневенького) и заныкав второго от греха подальше, продолжает концерт.  
Но какие он взгляды он метал в сторону Стива, словами не передать.  
Пока он пел, Чарли выудил заныканого Марстерсом беленького, и вновь зафутболил в зал. Его немедленно вернули, а счастливый владелец одарил мальчика взглядом:”Еще раз тронешь мое, устрою темную, со всеми вытекающими последствиями”.  
Я взирала на это небывалое зрелище в полном восторге. Ну когда еще я увижу, как Марстерс закатывает образцово-показательный концерт своим коллегам?  
Супер!

 

 **5\. “Над седой равниной моря гордо реет Боинг …”**

 **  
**

Как ни печально для вас (а может наоборот, надоела я вам хуже горькой редьки), и к моей дикой радости (ох, отмучилась) мы дотащились до последней главы повествования. Ура мне, я уже вижу свет в конце туннеля – буду надеяться, что это не поезд..  
После инцидента с медвежатами концерт покатился дальше, правда дело происходило уже примерно во второй половине, так что особенно раскачивать зрителей не надо было. Нам уже было весело.  
Правда не всем. Вы помните, что нам удалось отхватить тихое местечко, где можно было стоять в гордом одиночестве? Как раз после эпизода с игрушками я услышала за спиной голоса и обернулась. Нашего полку прибыло. Пополнение представляло собой компанию из двух девчушек выпускного возраста и паренька. Моя мамуля, до этого момента пристально изучавшая Джеймса, наконец-то оторвала от него взгляд и сдвинула наше скромное богатство, курточку моего мужа и свою сумку, поближе. На всякий пожарный.  
Я постаралась опять сконцентрироваться на происходящем на сцене, но прибывшие постоянно шебуршались за спиной и переругивались. Ужас какой-то!  
Потом они вроде как притихли и их присутствие больше не нервировало меня с такой силой. Тем более, что волей-неволей слушая их перепалку, я пришла к выводу, что товарищи - совершенно левые.  
Истинная причина их визита открылась мне через минут двадцать, когда в воздухе стал витать очень сильный запах курящейся марихуаны. Ну вот! Приехали! Краткий осмотр показал, что этим товарищам уже все по барабану, по апельсину и по мандарину. Им уже хорошо-о-о-о....  
Не переношу запах марихуаны, поэтому была жутко рада, когда пацан, выйдя временно из блаженного состояния, пришел к мысли, что ему здесь не нравится, и подхватив своих подружек удалился. Воистину, "есть Бог на скае"!  
Ладно, отвлеклась я чего-то, продолжим-с.

Помните , я переживала, что ребятам нужно будет очень постараться и не ударить в грязь лицом после очень мощного выступления голландской группы разогрева?  
К этому моменту я уже и не помнила, что меня посещали подобные мысли. Я не скажу, что в прошлом году они играли плохо, но, Боже мой, как же здорово все было в этом. Плюс у них довольно сильно сменился репертуар. Если в альбом “Mad Brilliant” входило много альтернативных тяжеленьких вещичек, то грядущий “Gods of the Radio” будет вполне доступен и среднестатистичeскому уху.  
Звук стал намного чище, песни… отшлифованнее, что-ли. Если в "MB" этой отшлифованностью могли похвастаться всего несколько песен: “Valerie”, “David Letterman” и “Goed Night Sweet Girl”, то слушая новенькие синглы редко к чему можно придраться.  
Хотя секрет не вполне качественной записи первого альбома недавно поведал миру сам Марстерс. Он самостоятельно продюссировал "Mad Brilliant", и теперь горько раскаивается, что пожалел денег и урезал бюджет. Так вот, кто у нас самый главный дядюшка Скрудж на деревне!

Заходила сегодня на www.buffy.nu, там как раз выложили лондонские фотки. Особенно меня порадовали трусики-стринги. Похоже это становится доброй традицией закидывать Марстерса на сцене предметами белья. Я же могу только порадоваться, что у него нет жены. Вот бы жизнь была у несчастной женщины. Приходит муж вечером с концерта домой, а в кармане чужие женские трусики. И мучайся потом вполне закономерным вопросом: это в него опять фанатки кинули или он сам с кого снял. А зная любовь Джеймса к подаркам и его почти трепетное отношение к ним, без боя он бы от них не избавился.  
Но это все мои собственные инсинуации, не обращайте внимание…  
Даже будучи сама счастливо замужем, я все равно буду дико завидовать той счастливице, которой когда-нибудь достанется Марстерс (ну, можно мне помечтать немного за него, такой ведь гарный хлопец пропадает).

Осталось совсем немного деталей, которыми я хотела бы поделиться с общественностью, поэтому главы мне хватит, еще, боюсь и место останется.  
Вот возьмем к примеру нового ударника (нет, не стахановца) группы - Шона. Парень на концерте аж светился энтузиазмом и здоровым образом жизни. От его улыбки от уха до уха могли засмущаться даже прожектора, так он светился. И вообще, я первую половину концерта все недоумевала, почему у меня при каждом взгляде в сторону барабанщика всплывают в голове странные ассоциации с кукурузой и Айовой. Ну с кукурузой-то еще ладно, вон какой упитанный, сорри, пышущий здоровьем вьюнош. А Айова здесь при чем?  
Долго бы я еще мучилась этим вопросом. Но тут, Шон сверкнул очередной улыбкой в 64 акульих зуба, и я вспомнила, наконец, где именно, а точнее, у кого именно, я видела точно такую же улыбку.  
Даже как-то неудобно стало, что я сразу не вспомнила недавнего героя дня, горячего финского парня Райли. Да-да-да, я не издеваюсь. Шон – вылитый Блукас, особенно, если с расстояния метров в 20 смотреть. У меня тут же зачесались ручонки, чем-нибудь тяжеленьким в том направлении кинуть, но вовремя опомнилась и стала проводить успокоительную мантру-терапию: "Это не Райли, это не Райли, это не Райли...". Нет, против самого актера я ничего не имею, но вот Финн…  
В общем, в оставшееся до окончания концерта время я всячески старалась в ту сторону даже не смотреть, что было ну очень затруднительно, потому что как раз перед “Финном” скакал Марстерс. А мне на Марстерса очень даже хотелось полюбоваться, а то, когда я его еще увижу. И увижу ли вообще. В целом, ну идеальные условия для развития спортивного косоглазия.

Кстати, раз уж я про Марстерса вспомнила, врезалась мне в память одна деталька. Поговорив с Евой (а мы с ней и в Лондоне вместе были) после концерта я поняла, что не одна я такая, и девочка тоже подметила, что Джеймс в этот раз практически не поднимал взгляд на фанатов, стоящих на балконе. В Лондоне в прошлом году он крутил головой, как асс времен Первой Мировой. Казалось, что он поет именно для тебя, так часто можно было встретиться с ним взглядом.  
В этом году он упорно смотрел прямо перед собой, как будто за лишний взгляд в сторону его тут же расстреляют без суда и следствия. Может у него проблемы с шеей были или подсветка била слишком сильно по глазам? Не знаю, но половина зала, наверняка, чувствовала себя невидимой девочкой: вот, вроде мы туточки стоим, и в то же время, вроде как нас и нет, потому как нас игнорируют напрочь.

Из наиболее запомнившихся номеров программы я без малейших колебаний могу назвать “David Letterman”. Эта песня была безусловным хитом всех собравшихся в зале.  
Едва зазвучали первые аккорды, и дальше Джеймс мог вообще не петь, а сесть в сторонке и отдохнуть. Зал счастливо подхватил мелодию, и хор объединенных фанатов Европы (и Азии) самозабвенно пропел песню до самого последнего слова в самом последнем куплете. Это было восхитительно! Марстерс-со-товарищи явно этого не ожидали, видок у них был совершенно ошарашенный и жутко счастливый.

Близилось окончание концерта.

Ребята на сцене зажигали от всей души. Чудо, а не представление. Я просто плавилась от удовольствия. Да, каюсь, все мое внимание было в основном на Джеймсе, наверное поэтому я и не заметила, как Чарли втихаря избавился от гитары.

И как я сразу не подумала, что Чарли был чересчур тихим, а это совершенно не свойственно его обычному поведению. То он просто скачет по сцене, то пытается за спиной у Марстерса исполнить сальто-мортале, то выкидывает такие акробатические номера, что начинаешь за него нервничать.

Но не в этот вечер.

Звучала лихая песня с первого альбома, не спрашивайте, какая именно, да и разве это важно. Важно то, что я увидела, как Чарли приближается к краю сцены.

Ох, нет! Нет! Мальчик, не делай этого! Ох…

Честно скажу, самого полета я не видела, потому что отвернулась. Я живу в Голландии уже достаточное время, чтобы примерно представлять себе последствия прыжка со сцены в толпу фанатов. В толпу не просто фанатов, а женского пола и голландской национальности. Нормальная голландская (да и не только) женщина при виде мужика, летящего в ее сторону на световой скорости, сделает шаг в сторону. Авось пролетит и не заметит, на фига ей такое счастье?

Вот и в данном случае, толпа дружно расступилась. Как я и писала, самого полета я не видела, а вот приземление... Вы когда-нибудь наблюдали как пингвины плюхаются в воду? Ну, представьте, такая славная животинка, ковыляет на коротеньких лапках к ближайшей лунке или обрывчику на водой и с полным отсутствием грации плюхается в нее задним местом или животиком, поднимая фонтаны брызг во все стороны.

Вот и Чарли на долю секунды зависнув в воздухе, плюхнулся прямо на пол. Гул пошел. Хорошо так пошел.

Музыканты на сцене не остановили песню, но по одному Джеймсу, у которого глаза в этот момент были как большие фарфоровые блюдца, было видно, что поет он на чистом автомате. Спроси его тогда, а что он, собственно, поет, и я сомневаюсь в получении внятного ответа.

К виновнику происшествия между тем потянулись многочисленные женские ручонки, пытаясь понять: а) живой ли он еще; б) не повредил ли он себе что-нибудь; в) можно ли с него поиметь сувенирчик. Чарли резво подскочил и, забравшись обратно на сцену, умчался за кулисы. Оставшиеся на сцене в полных непонятках “привиденчики” явно торопясь доиграли песенку.

К следующему номеру на сцене вновь нарисовался до невозможности грустный Чарли. Сцапал гитару и с мрачным видом включился в представление.

Концертного времени оставалось уже кот наплакал, а если быть совсем точной, то оно вышло еще минут 10 назад, “привидения” распрощались со зрителями и очень быстро исчезли со сцены. Наверное, сами торопились основательно общупать Чарли, а заодно и надавать пару-другую вполне заслуженных подзатыльников.

Они что, думали, их вот так просто и отпустят? Щас, размечтались! Зал начал скандировать “We want more”.

Если спросите меня, то скажу, что они не всегда откликаются на подобную просьбу и частенько обламывают, как, например, в прошлом году. Не вышли, бяки такие. Хотя в тот раз у них была клевая отмазка - больное горло Джеймса.

Чтобы не растекаться мыслею по древу, отмечу, что ребята вышли после пяти минут дружного скандирования. По окончательно похмурневшему личику Чарли можно было с уверенностью сказать, что за три-четыре минуты пребывания с товарищами по коллективу за сценой, он услышал о себе очень много нового и интересного. Жалко его, конечно, но с другой стороны, оно и правильно. Веселиться – веселись, но и меру надо знать. К тому же я не думаю, что подобные инциденты являются хорошей рекламой группе.

В конечном счете нам перепало еще две песенки сверх программы: “It's nothing” И “German. Jewish.”. Увы, это действительно было все.

Джеймс сказал, что они были бы рады остаться на сцене подольше, но т.к. этот концерт устраивался проездом на пути в Англию, они жутко устали и хотят баиньки. Хм, знал бы он, что выспаться ему все-равно не дадут в ту ночь… упс, это из другой песни, не обращайте внимания.

Итак, все.

Концерт закончился.

Музыканты за плотно задернутыми шторами стали разбирать инструменты, мы же расходились по домам, делясь впечатлениями и уже загадывая на следующий год.


	3. Chapter 3

**Эпилог. “Это сколько же надо было выпить...”**

  
Мдя, все правильно, начинала я про алкоголь, им, родимым, и буду заканчивать.  
Секретная часть отчета. Перед прочтением съесть.  
Отдать носовые и кормовые… насовсем.

Значится так. Сразу предупреждаю, сама свидетелем нижеприведенных событий я не была, но мне их описала в деталях сама главная героиня. Она проходит в отчете как моя подруга, девушка, со скромным и непретензиозным именем Ева.  
Итак, приступим к вольному (но не весьма) пересказу событий, разыгравшихся в ночь после концерта.

Итак, центр Амстердама, ночь, темно. Здание старой фабрики. Из недр заведения выплывают три девчушки, засидевшиеся в баре после концерта. Проще сказать, что расстались с гостеприимной обителью они только одновременно с закрытием.  
Естественно, после такого отмечания прощаться не хотелось, и девчушки отправились погулять в обычном для таких случаев направлении. А именно, куда глаза глядят и ноги несут.  
Однако далеко они не ушли. Ну, метров 30, максимум.  
Именно на таком расстоянии от площадки “Млечный путь” находился первый небольшой, но, думаю, глубокий, канальчик. Романтика, короче. Ночь, звезды, водичка плещется, парень какой-то тут же сидит, воздухом дышит… Парень… Парень?? Парень!!!!  
Одна из девушек тут же возбудилась:  
\- Ох, ах! Мужичок! Ничейный! Такси! Такси!  
Однако ее товарки, не оценив порыва, стали оттаскивать ее от несчастного паренька. Мол, сидит себе, никого не трогает, и нехай его себе сидит. А то вдруг он буйный.  
Ева, между тем, пристально разглядывала его. Что-то в нем было знакомым: может буйная шевелюра, может оранжевая футболка вкупе с синенькими штанишками…  
Где-то она все это уже видела.  
Парень между тем тяжело вздохнув, сделал попытку клюнуть носом в направлении канальчика, но был вовремя перехвачен бдительной Евой. Глянула она на него, и снизошла на нее благодать небесная и было ей видение:  
\- Чарли. Это же Чарли!  
Занятые разборками подруги не сразу обратили внимание на нее, поэтому пришлось применить крайние меры.  
\- Это - Чарли, вашу мать! - Заорала благим матом моя обычно не то что спокойная, а совершенно флегматичная подруга.  
Ее спутницы прекратили спор на тему, нужен им посреди ночи бесхозный мужик или нет, и удивленно уставились сначала на нее, а потом на паренька. Откинув с его лба длиннющую челку, та дала им полюбоваться на его личико.  
После короткого совещания было решено вернуть его по месту обитания. Девчушка, рвавшаяся вызвать такси, потеряла интерес и распрощалась с подругами, оставив их наедине с тельцем Чарли. Почему тельцем?  
Как, я не сказала? Потому что парен был страшно пьян, даже не вдребезги, а в чернозем, в усмерть и во что там еще можно упиться.  
Ева и оставшаяся девушка подхватили его и поволокли в направлении ближайшего отеля. Как показала ночь - не последнего.  
Чарли был неадекватен, общаться пытался, но получалось плохо. Кроме того, волочить его за собой оказалось очень затруднительным делом, потому как стадию автопилота он уже прошел и ножки его не очень-то слушались. Ну и плохо же ему будет с утреца.  
Видимо Высшие Силы, решив добавить радости моей Еве, еще и память у паренька отредактировали. Здесь – помню, здесь – не помню. Допрос на предмет “парень, признавайся по-хорошему, где ты живешь?” не принес никаких результатов. Точнее результат сводился к серьезному подозрению, что при падении со сцены Чарли ударился не только пузиком, но еще, каким-то образом, и темечком.  
Естественно за такими страшными подозрениями последовал вполне закономерный вопрос:  
\- Чарли, - спросила Ева, чуть ли не плача от отчаяния, -ты хоть знаешь, в какой стране ты сейчас находишься?  
После пары минут обдумывания тот очень неуверенно полуспросил-полупредположил:  
\- В Голландии? В Амстердаме?  
Господи! Слава тебе! Было бы гораздо хуже, если бы он потребовал доставить его по адресу проживания в Сакраменто. Видимо для полноты счастья, обнаружилось, что ни документов, ни даже мобильника при нашем кадре не имеется. Ева сразу занервничала, представив разборки с Амстердамской полицией.  
Долго ли, коротко ли, но на десятом по счету отеле Ева с отчаяния решила вломится в самый дорогущий отель в Амстердаме. Если и там Чарли не прописан, решила подруга, то она забирает его к себе домой, дожидаться рассвета на улице и просветления в затуманенных алкоголем мозгах парнишки.  
Мысль оказалась правильной. Прижатая к стенке дежурная, после четверти часа уговоров, слезных мольб, предъявления тушки Чарли на опознание и тихих угроз, призналась, что да, именно у них и остановились “привиденчики”.  
Еще пара минут подобных упражнений и женщина согласилась позвонить в номер одного из них. Судя по тому, как оперативно была поднята трубка, там никто не спал. Еще бы! На часах пол-пятого утра, через несколько часов у ребят самолет в Англию, а они потеряли Чарли! Могу представить, как их там колбасило. Не знаю, как насчет молодежи, но ни Джеймс ни Стивен еще не спали, как я поняла, даже не ложились.  
Через пять минут после звонка звякнул сигнал лифта, и в холле отеля нарисовался очень напуганный Стив. Как сообщила им добрая дежурная, они решали, кому идти за Чарли. В итоге это святое дело выпало Стиву. А напуган он был совсем не зря. С моей подругой он уже сталкивался, также как и со мной, и я сомневаюсь, что он был счастлив увидеть именно ее, именно с Чарли в охапке в ту ночь. Бонусом было еще и то, что намучившись с мальчиком, Ева была очень далека от человеколюбия. Учитывая, что она еще и бурлила от ярости на “привиденчиков”, которые бросили своего гитариста в незнакомом городе, ее личико напоминало лицо злобной фурии, жаждущей немедленного мщения.  
Таким образом у Стива были все причины, чтобы выглядеть испуганным.  
Далее события развивались без озвучки. Ева молчала, потому что у нее от ярости дыхание сперло, Стив молчал, скорее всего, из чувства самосохранения. Взвалив окончательно и бесповоротно уснувшего Чарли на плечо, Селлерс уволок его по направлению к лифту, а Ева отправилась домой, шипя и фыркая, как испортившийся утюг.  
Вот такие вот пирожки с котятами, их ешь - они мяукают.  
На этом действительно все. Спасибо за внимание.

 

Конец


End file.
